The Truth
by Katie1995
Summary: One-shot! Rosalie confesses to Jasper what she thinks of Bella joining the Family. Rosalie & Jasper/Brother & Sister moment :   Fluff! :


**A/N – (I don't own twilight or the characters in any way. ****All credit goes to ****Stephanie Meyers)**

**The truth.**

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

Everyone seemed to hate me. Esme disapproved of me, Carlisle was annoyed with me, Alice was ignoring me, Emmett; well he had to agree with me, Jasper, like Emmett had to agree with Alice, and Edward? How to describe Edward...Well, he was angry – no, wrong word – FURIOUS!

"Why can't you just let me be happy for once?" He had me up against the wall, spitting in my face.

"Because Edward, for the millionth time, she's HUMAN!" It's like he wanted me to state the obvious over and over again.

"I know that Rose, but she isn't going to do anything. She won't say anything. How can she when she's up against six vampires and a vampire Human wannabe?" He didn't...Oh yes he did.

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?" I felt a growl rising from deep within my chest.

"You heard."

"You know NOTHING Edward! If, for one minute you put yourself in my position, you would understand just that little bit more." I flipped him around so his back was up against the wall. It was my turn to spit in _his_ face. _One limb won't go amiss_...

"Don't you dare!" Carlisle walked in then.

"What is going on?" As if he hadn't heard.

"As if you hadn't heard." Edward could at least say something useful. _Thank you Edward._ I thought.

"Let him go Rosalie." I still had him by the collar. If he was human, he would be blue by now. Ha! Funny thought.

"Rose. I'm not asking you, I'm telling you." Reluctantly I let go.

"Now what's all of this about?" Edward smirked. Time to get me into trouble...again.

"Rose started this. She said if I didn't manage to kill Bella, something would happen to cause her death. "Volturi." He quoted me. _Shut up! _His smile grew wider.

"No." He said it so quietly, no-one else heard. I lunged at him then. Carlisle grabbed my arms.

"Let go of me Carlisle!"

"Not until you calm down young lady." I struggled in his iron grip. "Emmett!"

"No! I don't want him! Just leave me alone!" He let go, shocked. I broke free, dodged Edward and ran out the door.

"Rose!" I didn't stop.

I ran to my alone place. The place where I could think, just me.

"Rosalie? Jasper. What was he doing? Rose, please come down."

"Go away Jasper."

"Please, Rose, you're my sister. I care about you."

"Jasper..."

"Rose, are you coming down, or do I have to come up?" I didn't answer. "Up it is then, move over." I had to laugh. He always made me feel at ease, even without his power.

"Fine." We sat shoulder to shoulder.

"What is it sis, you're not usually like this." "Sis", he knew I hated that.

"I know "bro", but I just hate Edward when he's like this. He doesn't understand how much I care.

"What do you mean?"

"Jasper, I care about this family too much. I can't lose them. Introducing a human into our family could mean exactly that."

"Rose, you know that won't happen."

"How do you know?" I snapped back. "Sorry. It's just when I was, well, human, I thought I knew what a family was like. I thought my family had so much love to give. I was wrong. I was used and sold by my social climber parent's. They didn't love me, everything was LIES! Now I've got a real family Jasper. A family that excepts me for who I am, even if I am a cold hearted cow at times. They've embraced me, and they love me. They've put up with my attitude for far too long. I need to change. I just don't want to lose them. I need them, without you, everyone, I would be lost, alone.

"Have you told the rest how you feel?" As if.

"No. You know better than anyone else that I don't show my feelings voluntary."

"You should Rose. I can tell the guilt is eating you up inside. Does Edward know?"

"I keep my thoughts guarded very well thank you."

"Well in that case, come on! As soon as you admit how you feel, you'll feel so much better. It shows a new light to our already shining Rose." I chuckled.

"Jasper, you always know how to make me feel better." I smiled and he returned the gesture.

"I am your twin aren't I? Sarcasm thick in his voice.

"What would I do without you bro?" We were running now.

"The question is, what would we do without _you? _

We came to a stop. There they were. My family. Alice walked towards Jasper and entwined her hand with his, while giving him a peck on the lips. Sweet and short but full of love. Emmett swaggered over with his "cool" walk. To be honest I thought it was weird but he didn't seem to care. Edward chuckled. I looked up at Emmett and our lips met, melting together as if they were made for each other.

Carlisle coughed. OK, maybe we were getting slightly carried away...

"Slightly? God, if only you knew what Em was thinking..."

"OK. We'll leave it at that shall we?" Carlisle and Esme looked extremely embarrassed.

"Sorry."

It's fine, just remember you have an audience. Esme would've been blushing by now.

There seemed to be a better understanding between us. Alice had probably seen this coming. I wonder if she told them. No. She wouldn't, but it looks like she's given them hints to what's happened. I wouldn't aspect Edward to be so calm after what happened. Oh yeah, Jasper...

"Jasper's not doing this Rosalie. I know what Alice saw." Of course. Stupid annoying mind reader.

"I think it's time for a family meeting. Don't you agree?"

"Carlisle..."

"No buts. If there's something troubling you than it needs to be sorted. You're my daughter Rose and I love you. Now come on. Alice won't tell us what she saw. She says you'll tell us..." I sighed.

"Right come on then." I did a dramatic flip of my hair and strode up to the door. Alice smiled at me as I passed her.

"Thanks." At lease she forgave me

"Anytime sis." I wonder who she got that from?

It was time to face my demons and cut the strings that tied me down. I had a family who loved me. I had the most caring, if idiotic at times husband in the world and I had my brother. Someone who understood me. Someone I could talk to.

"Thank you Japer." It came out in a whisper but I knew he heard it.

"I'm there whenever you need me."

Jasper wasn't like my Emmett. He was my best friend. Without him to talk to I would go crazy. He doesn't criticize or prejudge me. He listens to what I've got to say and he always – without fail – gives me the best advice. One of the best bits of my life so far is my him and he's the best brother anyone could wish for.

**(A/N - If you have time PLEASE review! Thanks)** ** :)**


End file.
